<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>playing games by xshotox (xkylox)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536944">playing games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xshotox'>xshotox (xkylox)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Choking, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dom!Kuroo, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise, Praise Kink, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, sub!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xshotox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Who? Me?” Your words and voice are sugar-coated with innocence as a smile spreads on your dry lips. Kuroo keeps looking at you, not saying a word and raising his eyebrow slightly, clearly telling you yes, <em>who else would it be?</em> “Nothing.” </p><p>Before he can say anything else, you take your finger off your mouth and jump off the bed, walking in his direction. It takes three steps for you to stand in between him and his desk, with his gaze following your every move in an exaggerated intensity and your heart races in excitement. His eyes always on yours when your hands fall on his shoulders and lowering yourself, you sit on his lap, straddling his thighs.</p><p>“I was thinking,” you start, attaching your lips to his jaw in a light kiss, “I could release some tension off of you.” Your voice is low, not sure if anyone but him can hear you, but the thought of that possibility is more thrilling than it probably should. “I had mine,” you keep kissing his jaw in his ear direction, “now you should too.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>playing games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, it's me, xshotox but you can call C, back at it again with a Kuroo porn dumpster cause i'm a simp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This really wasn't what you had in mind for your Saturday night. You truly had completely different plans, only for them to be torn apart and twisted up. But here you are, a bored sigh leaving past your lips as you stare at the back of the chair your boyfriend is sat on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is dark, the only source of light being the computer's screen he's sitting in front of, letting almost none of it illuminate the rest of the space. Faint sounds come from the headset he's wearing while he mumbles profanities into the microphone attached to it. Your eyes leave the back of the chair, searching for something more entertaining in the dark, but as expected, finding nothing, getting you even more annoyed with the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's your first weekend after finals. You finally have time to breathe and no worries wander on your mind anymore. And your plans for the first day without exams and studying papers were to spend the night with Kuroo, your boyfriend. Although him, on the other hand, decided to play a stupid video game with his friends. That's why instead of making out right now, you're just watching him from the bed while he yells at someone to stop shooting like a fucking chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in your muscles only adds up to your annoyance as you flex your hands in fists. And not to mention the sexual frustration that has been building up in your stomach due stress and lack of touch. Frustration you thought that would be finally released tonight to be only met with disappointment, loneliness and an aching core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan leaves your throat, but Kuroo doesn't even seem to catch it, meaning any sound or anything you might say, will pass by the man unnoticed. Not to say, that is even more annoying and frustrating. You can't even get a glimpse of him from where you're laying due the position of the bed and his desk. All you can see is the back of his chair that towers his figure from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you press your thighs together, the aching starting to bother you, an idea passes through your head. The more you think about it, the more it seems appealing. And most of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don’t give it much thought, you just get your hands to it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In any other situation, this definitely wouldn’t be the way to go about it. I mean, in this one, it probably still isn’t, but you’ve had enough of this suffocating tension. If Kuroo won’t get it to stop, you’ll do it yourself, knowing way too well you’ll certainly be in trouble if he actually catches you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, your hands run down your body, your right one sneaking inside your sweatpants and the other under your top. Both your hands get busy with different sensitive parts of your body, and your breathing changes as your start holding your breath in anticipation. Cold fingers graze your already hard nipple, a whine on the back of your throat ready to slip and a digit presses lightly on your clit that has been begging for some attention. Electric shockwaves rush through your body, the pleasant and so desired feeling starting to consume you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not giving yourself all of it already, you start in a gentle manner. Lazy circles on your clit and rolling your nipples between your fingers tenderly, making you eager for more. Your middle finger slides down, hovering your entrance and whirls around in a mensurated pace and spreading your slick. A gasp escapes your lips the moment your fingers pinch your nipple harder and your eyes close, mind blanking for a moment, your focus going to the various sensations you’re making yourself feel right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think to yourself, extending your teasing, getting yourself closer to the edge of wanting more so you can provide yourself an even better time. Your mind shows you your boyfriend’s body as an aid. Your teeth sinking on your bottom lip to the thought of Kuroo’s naked body hovering you, his hands on your body and his mouth doing what it does best. It really does help and you push one finger inside you, not being able to wait any longer. You’ve been waiting for this for too long and you’re done waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legs spread open the best they can, your finger sinking inside your wet, eager cunt, and the wheel of your hand presses on your clit, seeking for more pleasure. For a moment you wish you had gotten rid of your sweats and panties as they restrict your movements on your lower half. Though, you don’t spend more than a second making that remark in your mind as it fills again with the thought of Kuroo, and your finger starts slowly moving, building up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding it's time for another finger, you push your ring finger inside and start increasing the pace. The wet sounds from your cunt filling your ears faintly mixed with the mumbles, grunts of annoyance and occasional yells from the boy playing video games. A thrilling feeling runs up and down your spine. The adrenaline of doing something you know way too well you shouldn’t, the probability of getting caught and to add it up, there’s a reminder that the possibilities of his friends listening to you moan if you do it louder than intended, are higher than your own boyfriend to catch them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last factor really does wonders to you, your fingers curling up to hit that wonderful spot and your back arching up. A broken moan escapes you, the excitement raises Indian you, your mind well aware of the exhibitionism undertones from your actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your skin is on fire, your fingers rubbing your walls blissfully as the fingertips keep grazing and hitting that spongy spot and your body begs for more. Entwining the thought of Kuroo’s hands with your own moves, you imagine it is him who’s making you feel so good and your other hand slides inside your panties, under your hand so two fingers can press on your bundle of nerves. The tension building up in your stomach is a warning that it's yet to explode and you’re so close to reach it. Just another push, and another moan flees out, this one louder than any other of your moans, whimpers or whines that have been leaving your lips as your body is fed with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a moment or two before you reach the grand finale, you hear your name being called in a light tone, your head turning to your right side to look for the source and find Kuroo looking at you with an unreadable expression. His eyes lock in yours, you cum on your fingers, no sound coming from your parted lips and your gaze never moving away from him for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you stare at each other for a minute longer as your erratic breathing calms down, still with two of your fingers deep inside you. His face is sober, showing no emotion, surely not that happy and satisfied with what he just witnessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Those are his words, also the firsts he has directed towards you in the last hour. His tone also proves how unhappy with the situation he is, which makes you satisfied with it as you got the reaction you wanted from him. You want to play too and he just pressed the play button the moment he turned around to face you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? Me?” Your words and voice are sugar-coated with innocence as a smile spreads on your dry lips. Kuroo keeps looking at you, not saying a word and raising his eyebrow slightly, clearly telling you yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who else would it be?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Nothing.” You say, taking your fingers from your pants and bringing them to your mouth. His gaze is intense, watching your every move while you wrap your lips around your shimmering fingers, coated with your cum. Your tongue swirls around, cleaning them and you taste the salty flavour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can say anything else, you take your fingers off your mouth and jump off the bed, walking in his direction. It takes three steps for you to stand in between him and his desk, with his gaze following your every move in an exaggerated intensity and your heart races in excitement. His eyes always on yours when your hands fall on his shoulders and lowering yourself, you sit on his lap, straddling his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking,” you start, attaching your lips to his jaw in a light kiss, “I could release some tension off of you.” Your voice is low, not sure if anyone but him can hear you, but the thought of that possibility is more thrilling than it probably should. “I had mine,” you keep kissing his jaw in his ear direction, “now you should too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answers with agreement sounds and you feel his body relax underneath you. Smirking against his skin, your hands slide down his arms, finding their way under his shirt for a few needy touches before they find the strings of his sport shorts. Your fingers twirl the strings around, your mouth sucking on the side of his neck not covered by his headset that’s hanging there and your hand rests on his crotch. “Relax and enjoy your game.” You whisper in his ear, palming him in teasing movements and gaining a deep grunt from his throat before you skim off his lap to your knees, in between his legs.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands land on his knees and you look up at him, watching him put his headset back on. He shifts on his seat, getting in a comfortable position and your fingers dance up his things in gentle touches, going under his shorts. Under your fingertips, you feel his muscles tense slightly, and he says something that you don’t quite catch, but it’s probably not even targeted towards you. Concluding you want to have the real fun, you delay the process he so much is eager for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, you start spraying his thighs with ghost-like kisses, going slowly up as your hands go ahead, pulling his shorts up in their way, and giving you the access you need. You just love his thighs way too much to not give them attention. So thick and meaty, flawless, the perfect seat and ideal to ride. Your core even aches at the thought of grinding against one of them as you have done so many times, his hands on your hips to help you keep the pace and his mouth glued to your neck while whispering all the praises you love to hear. Although, you push that thought away and focus on Kuroo, your hand finally going to the waistband on his shorts. To help you out, he lifts his ass off the chair and in one fluid move, you pull his shorts along with boxers down to his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight in front of you astonishes you, making your mouth water. You can’t help but let a sly smirk creep onto your face as you take a moment longer to appreciate his half-hard cock. You’ve seen it so many times, it never fails to amaze you.</span>
  
  <span>The tip is the most beautiful shade of red, making your first thought being to put it in your mouth, but you can’t do that yet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you give it the attention it so much needs, you give the palm of your hand a couple of licks and then finally, when you agree that it's wet enough, you wrap your fingers gently around his shaft. As you pump it in a relaxed pace, you kiss and bite on his left inner thigh, leaving some marks for sure. Your gaze lifts up, looking at Kuroo who has his eyes fixed on the screen ahead, his jaw clenched. The sight above you makes your smirk against his hot skin. He really is good at keeping his composure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Let's see how long his concentration on the game lasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising your head, you move it towards his member, lips ready to kiss the red and sensitive head. And that's exactly what you do. Hand never ceasing its movements, you kiss the head of Kuroo's now fully hard cock. Hearing him clear his throat before saying something to his friends regarding the game, you hide your excitement. Your attention is still fully on the head and you give it a few kitten licks, collecting the pre-cum that has started to leak. The saltiness on your taste buds makes the excitement on the lower of your stomach grow bigger, your pussy throbs and you press your thighs together. Wrapping your lips around it, you give it a good suck and your tongue swirls around before you start slowly lowering your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hand getting out of the way, your mouth engulfs his shaft in its entirety, but in an agonizingly modest pace. For sure slower than Kuroo wishes it was, but the moment his tip hits the back of your throat, a groan escapes him. This is where the fun begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You keep the slow pace, moving your head moderately and getting his cocky nice and wet. Your tongue presses underneath, feeling the thick vein as you move upwards and when you reach the tip, you suck on it once again, swirling your tongue a couple times more before going down. You give his dick your full attention, providing Kuroo the best time you possibly can and putting your mouth to good use, doing what it knows best. And there’s no denying you’re doing a great job and to confirm it, there’s his muffled grunts and the way his thighs tense up under your palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time to step up your game and for that you increase your pace, bobbing your head faster. You focus completely on the task in hand, devoting yourself completely to give Kuroo the best blowjob he has ever received and the next thing you hear just proves how good you’re doing. Your plan is working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Bokuto.” Kuroo spits out through gritted teeth. To add to his frustration, you moan around him, sending shockwaves of pleasure up his body and you hear a faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming from him. And you really want to give him all, so the next thing you do is cup his balls with one hand tenderly. Fingers massage them gingerly and you know he loses it as he bucks his hips to meet your pace. For a second, you choke on his dick as you’re taken by surprise, tears starting to form in your eyes. His hips keep thrusting into you, and you can hear him trying to suppress his grunts and groans, disguising them by clearing his throat. Although, what you don’t expect is for his hand to meet your head, fingers tangling on your hair in a tight grip and he starts fucking your mouth. You didn’t think he would give up on the game this early, so you look up at him as he keeps his thrust at his desired speed and find his eyes closed in pure blind, his head thorn slightly back, but you can still see his expression. His eyebrows frown, and he lets out a gasp. “If you don’t shut up Oikawa, I’m the one who kills you.” He says and you close your eyes, letting him take the lead, but never letting go of his balls. “Yes, I’m fucking fine.” The way he snaps at his friends, words barely coming out in mumbles and grunts, makes excitement swirl in your stomach. You wish you could hear what is being said on the other end, though just by what he’s saying, you can guess the other way of the conversation. Something tells you at least one of them has picked up on what is happening on the other side of their call and you can’t help but let your needy cunt throb at the thought. The whole situation is thrilling and arousing, pushing you to moan once again around Kuroo’s pulsing dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no doubt Kuroo is close to his orgasm, you know him that well. The sound of a key from the keyboard being smashed at full force is heard and it’s followed by a loud moan. For sure that the key you heard was him muting his mic, so he could release his build up tension without his friends hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusts get more erratic, giving you no time or space to breath. Your nose being constantly smashed against his pelvis and your throat fucked while his grasp on your hair keeps as tight as a knot. You for sure will not only have a sore throat tomorrow as well as a sore scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take longer for him to cum down your throat and cease down his pace until it comes to a full stop. His hand lets go of your hair, and his dick leaves your mouth in a loud pop. Looking up at him, you swallow. He hits a key on his keyboard and talks into the microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be AFK for a minute or two, be right back.” Kuroo hits the keyboard again, pushing his headphones down so they are once again hanging on his neck and looks down at you. “Now us.” He says, his gaze intense into your and all you do is chew on your bottom lip, not saying a thing. “Come here.” He pats his lap and you obey. As you sit down on his lap, straddling his thighs, his right hand rests on your cheek. “Don’t you act so innocent; you know way too well what you just did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what we both agreed on.” That’s all you say, your eyes never leaving his, feeling his thumb stroking your cheek tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first you touched yourself without permission and then you made Daddy lose the game and </span>
  <em>
    <span>a bet</span>
  </em>
  <span> thanks to that dirty little mouth of yours.” He tells you. “Now I own Bokuto fifty bucks.” His tone isn’t aggressive, but you know you’re in big trouble nevertheless. You knew what you were doing and you knew the right buttons to push to make him lose his focus and composure. And that’s exactly what you’ve done, so now you know you’ll pay for it. “You knew what you were doing, didn’t you, you little slut?” Once again, you don’t say anything and he grips your jaw harshly, bringing your face closer to his. “Answer me.” He spits out, his tone demanding and his voice loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes what, Kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I knew exactly what I was doing.” You repeat his words, but he still doesn’t look satisfied. You don’t fear what comes next, in fact, you await with excitement rushing through your veins. There’s no denying that a punishment is coming in your way, but also you can’t deny the fact sometimes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>regret your decisions calling yourself</span>
  <em>
    <span> a fucking dumbass</span>
  </em>
  <span> while your clit is being tortured or when Kuroo decides to touch-starve your pussy for a mouth. You wonder what you’ll get this time and the level of the punishment. For sure it won’t be a light one, I mean, you just made him lose fifty bucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you deserve a punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t push your luck, so you say what you know he wants you to say. “Yes, Daddy.” A smirk spreads across his face. He’s not thinking of what it will be, he already knows what’s he’s going to do to you and you wait in anticipation. Your pussy clenches around nothing at the possibilities and your clit aches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a deal.” This is never good news and every time Kuroo proposes to you a deal, it’s usually you who end up losing and never benefiting from the said agreement. Swallowing dry, you nod and he keeps going. “You’ll play the next round for me while having my dick inside you. If you win the game, your punishment ends there. If you lose, your punishment will be ten times worse.” Definitely, you have the smaller straw on this one, as per usual. He knows way too well you’ll lose the game, not even you have faith in yourself. It's not the first time you’re playing it, and if the other times Kuroo let you play just to tease you about it you lost, let alone now that you’ll have a dick inside you and taking all your focus away. “So, what do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I have to do is win the game while cockwarming you?” You ask, still unsure how this will play out. At first, it doesn’t sound that hard or even harsh for a punishment. But you already know you won’t pass the test, wondering what the real punishment will be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He nods. “Oh, and kill at least one enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyebrows frowning, you look down, your eyes falling on his chest. Maybe there’s still hope for you. All you have to do is kill someone, don’t let yourself get killed and win the game. And of course, all this while you have his dick buried deep inside you and twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have a deal?” Eyes meeting his again, you nod, seeing a sly smirk appearing on his lips. You’re completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Good. Now get up and take off both your sweatpants and panties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wasting a moment, you do exactly what you’re told and it doesn't take you too long to get rid of half of your clothes. Kuroo’s hands rest on your hips, a smirk always playing on his lips and he spins you around, so now you’re facing the screen. One of his hands lets go of your hip as the other lowers your body onto him. That’s when you feel the tip of his cock press against your entrance, teasing your fold for a moment and you sink down slowly, his cock scratching your walls as you do so. A groan passes past your throat, Kuroo letting out a grunt himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” By the way he speaks, you know he's smirking. All you do is nod, as the desire to move pools at your lower stomach. It has been a fucking while since you've last been filled up like this and all you want is to move, making his big and fat cock rub against your gummy walls. Even just the thought of it makes you groan and clench around him. What you get from him as a reaction is a chuckle in your ear. “Sh, it's ok, Kitten.” He whispers. “You'll get it soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo moves the chair slightly forward so you're closer to the desk. You look back at him over his shoulder, unsure of what comes next and you see him put his headset back on again and he unmutes the mic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm back.” Now due how close you are, you can faintly hear the sound coming from his headphones and manage to catch Bokuto saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it took you long enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Shut up, I had to take care of something.” Something is said on the other side, but you don't quite catch it. “Guys, I won't play the next round, my girlfriend will play for me, be nice to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nervousness starts growing in your stomach and Kuroo sets the headphones on your head. You say a shy hello to his friends who greet you enthusiastically. There really is no reason to be shy, in the end of the day, Kuroo's friends are your friends as well as you attend the same university, but are scattered around different departments. Truth to be told, you're not really nervous or scared to interact with the group, but more about the upcoming game that you're already sure you'll lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wondering what Kuroo will do to you once you fail miserably to win the game, your hands hover both the keyboard and mouse and you try to keep your breathing even. You still remember the controls from the last time you played, so that won't be a problem.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the map loads, Bokuto explains to you the mission for this round, telling everyone's role with a brief description, getting Oikawa to whine and complain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I always get the boring part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that's the only thing you're good at and manage to do without actually dying.” Akaashi explains with a calm tone, getting the brunet to whine once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't know you played too, Oikawa-san.” You say, attempting to distract yourself from the dick twitching inside you, but failing. Kuroo really doesn't make it easier, his lips ghosting your neck and his hands running down your thighs, his fingers dancing in a light touch on your inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn't,” Bokuto is quick to reply, “but Tsukishima bailed and he was the only one available.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You only let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hm</span>
  </em>
  <span> in response and the round starts. This is where things get really complicated for you. While having to focus entirely on the game, your boyfriend starts dragging his attention to his mouth and hands on you. What were once ghost-like lips on your neck, are now open mouth kisses and bites and his hands get a rougher on your thighs, gripping them with force. You know exactly what he's doing. This is payback for what you've done, and to be honest, you deserve it. Though your mind reminds you this is his fault in the first place. You were supposed to hang out, not for him to play videogames with his friends while you watched. You just wanted a bit of his attention and well, now you're getting it, aren't you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth sinking down on the flesh of your bottom lip brings your focus back to the game and you try your best to complete your mission. The three guys keep changing interactions as they do the same, but you remain silent, attempting your best to not let any obscene sound out at the feeling of Kuroo's mouth on your sensitive neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Bokuto calls your name and asks, making your attention shift slightly to him. "You usually talk a lot during games." Yes, this is also not the first time you play with them. You've played with Bokuto and Akaashi a couple of times before. On chilled nights you'd spend at Kuroo's dorm while he played and him along with Bokuto would tease you to play a round in Kuroo's place. That also doesn't make you good at the game. Your aim sucks and you always miss click the shift key, so in critical situations, your avatar always crotches down instead of sprinting, making you end up dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bokuto-kun, I am. I'm just really trying to focus on the game to show Kuroo I can actually not die before the round ends.” You explain briefly, eyebrows frowning in concentration while you try to kill an enemy. Needless to say, you fail miserably, only adding up to your frustration that you don't verbalise. Your breathing gets heavier as Kuroo insists on marking your neck, maybe a bit too loudly. And holy fuck, what you'd give to just move and forget about the game entirely. There are three different things your brain needs to focus on, gradually turning it into mush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, he made a bet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that, yeah.” You mumble, clicking desperately on the mouse and trying to kill yet another enemy. At this point, you don't know how much longer you can handle his dick inside you without being able to do something about it and end your misery. "He lost something to you, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, he did.” The black-and-white-haired laughs. “Kuroo played awfully last round. I wondered what was distracting him so much but now I know.” His tone says everything, making your cheeks heat up. You know he knows what happened earlier and the thought is thrilling, making you clench around Kuroo. The grip of your boyfriend's hands on your thighs tightens in response. He lets one of them go to push the right side of the headphones slightly so he can whisper in your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're doing amazing so far, Kitten.” His voice is menacing and deep and chills run down your spine. He mouths your earlobe, wetting it and tugging at it. “You just got to hold on for a little longer.” You nod, trying detaching your mind from how his lips and teeth are making your clit throb and beg for attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you cut the chat and come </span>
  <b>
    <em>help me??</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Oikawa's voice is heard, the panic in his tone explaining everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do suck at this game, Oikawa-san.” Akaashi says, his voice never showing any kind of emotion. “Maybe you really should stick to playing animal crossing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughs, even you, trying you best to keep your priorities at check. But of course, Kuroo couldn't make it easier. His lips ghost your ear shell as his fingers graze lightly at your clit, his touch barely there. “You better be quiet, Kitten, or everyone will know what we're doing.” This being said, two of his fingers press hard on your clit. Biting down your bottom lip, you muffle a whine. His words make you clench around him and he chuckles at your reaction. “You like that, don't you? You like when people know you're being pleasured by me.” The way his voice is an octave lower than usual isn't really helping your cause and his fingers circling lazily don't contribute for your success either. The pleasure rushing through your body makes your head dizzy and the air gets stuck on the back of your throat, struggling to get to your lungs. “You're such a dirty slut, aren't you?” The malice on his chuckles is hot and you gasp, your game forgotten for a moment. You shouldn't have torn your attention away from the screen to close your eyes for a second and surrender to his harsh and eager touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud sound comes from the headphones, startling you. With the shock of being caught off guard by the noise, your eyes shoot open and you jump on Kuroo's lap. The small friction caused by your body moving makes a loud and involuntary groan escapes your lips. Your cheeks heat up quickly as you catch what just happened. Everyone heard you groaning, loud and clear. On your right side you hear Kuroo chuckling darkly at how desperate and pathetic you sound and on your left side you hear Bokuto calling out your name. This whole situation is really not being easy on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” You can manage to understand what Bokuto asks you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was just caught off guard by the grenade and hit my barefoot on the table.” You poorly lie, giving him the first excuse you can find on your mushed up brain. It only makes Kuroo laugh once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart racing to the point you feel it in your eardrums, mind clogged and your eyes close shut, feeling Kuroo's fingers pressing hard on your swollen clit. “You dirty little whore with a dirty little mouth, lying like that." The air is knocked out of your lungs and all you wanna do is give up. You just want to forget about the damn game once and for all, and surrender to Kuroo, letting him do whatever he desires to you. “Getting all worked up wrapped around my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try your best to pry yourself away from his words, attempting to finish the game with the little lifespan your avatar has left to at least finish it with some dignity and without dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes ten minutes for the round to end, and it's the longest tens minutes of your fucking life. It's not just trying to survive on a shooting game with very little lifespan left where a shot alone can kill you. Is doing that while having Bokuto screaming at Oikawa to do his goddamn task and Kuroo having no mercy on your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After saying goodbye to the boys, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much fun you had playing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and getting an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, I bet you did </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Bokuto, you hand Kuroo back the headset and try your best to not move much while you do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, fun game, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <span> go.” You wait in anticipation as he says goodbye to his friends, disconnects the call and closes the game. Your breathing nearly stops when you see him resting the headphones on the desk and his arms wrap around your frame. You're nearly in tears, your body really can't take it anymore. “Well Kitten, it looks like your game didn't fulfil the requirements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn't die!” You whine in protest. You know he wouldn't let you off the hook so easily and he won't give you what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>before you take your punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Kitten,” he starts kissing your neck once again, “but you didn't kill anyone.”  His fingers give your clit a couple rubs before he continues talking. “So, as agreed, we'll keep going with your punishment.” His arms let you go and he kisses your cheek. “Now get up and get rid of the rest of your clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one act of courage, you get up. Definitely faster than you should as your cunt cries at the sting his dick leaves behind and you already miss the feeling of being full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wasting much time, you get rid of your top and bra, staying completely naked. Your gaze looks for Kuroo, finding him sitting on the edge of his bed, fully naked as well. You can’t really help yourself but drool at the sight. He really is the hottest man on earth in your eyes and you can’t wait for him to fuck your brains out tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin grows on his face and he pats his lap with both hands. The sound of his palms slapping his thick thighs waking you up from the scenarios your imagination was already creating in your head. “Come and bend over my knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know exactly what those words mean and your body shivers in excitement. The thought of the punishment being spanking calms down your nerves, as it always ends up being more joyful than painful. At least at the moment, the next day is not always that nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladly, but not showing it, you do exactly what he tells you to and bend over his knees. Your stomach pressed to his thighs and your arms and legs along with your head spread on the bed. His rough hand soothes your ass, shivers running up and down at his touch, his skin hot against yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many should we do today, Kitten?” Kuroo asks, but you know better than to suggest a number, he would only add at least ten more to it. “I’m thinking fifteen, what do you think?” Fifteen isn’t actually a bad number, you think to yourself. You’ve done way more and where it wasn’t his hand what was spanking you. A red flag is sensed and your mind sends a warning. He’s being too soft on you when he told you the punishment would be ten times worse than cockwaming him while playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Call of Duty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This punishment for sure won’t stop after fifteen </span>
  <em>
    <span>spankies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and know you fear what he might have in storage for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen is great, Daddy.” You tell him, showing a weak smile while you look up at him over your shoulder. Your mind is still focusing on what you just figured out and tries to guess what will come after your ass is glowing red. His smile grows and just by the way he’s smiling you know he can’t wait to start, seeing your flesh jiggle after the impact of his hand and your ass getting redder and redder as he goes, hearing your voice struggling to keep counting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no previous warning and his hand lands flat on your ass cheek. The sound of the impact loud and echoing through the small room. The sting sends shockwaves of pleasure throughout your body, going directly to your core. Your cunt clenches around its emptiness and you suppress a groan filled with pleasure that stays hidden in the back of your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.” You count, your voice loud and firm, just how he likes it. The second one comes, the sting is harsher and you enjoy it regardless, but you try not to show it too much. “Two.” How much your wish this would be over with so you can have your wet cunt swallowing his hard dick that's pressed to your side. When the third one comes, you can't help but groan very much loudly as you count it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don't try so hard to hide how much you're enjoying this, you slut.” His tone is blunt, dripping with rudeness, the venom of his insult hitting your senses but tasting so sweet. You love to be his slut, his whore, just a fuck toy for him to use and abuse. His personal cum dumpster. Once again, you try to hide it, but you end up groaning at his words anyways and the fourth smack comes, rougher than the last one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four.” The moan was inevitable. You knew it was soon to come, you just didn't expect for it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this soon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your mind drifts for a bit, almost making you forget to count the next one. That would have been dangerous. You're reminded of tonight's early events. The way you fingered yourself, making yourself moan loud for anyone on that call to hear you, how you made Kuroo lose his game and fuck your face and then he got you groaning and gasping for air with his friends listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five.” At this point you can feel your slick starting to slowly drip to your thighs and all you want is to be touched. The frustration pooling at your stomach, creating an unnecessary tension that you just want to be set free from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next five spanks get you whining out. Your ass sore for the treatment and you bet it's glowing red. Your mind is clogged, your thoughts a complete blur and the only effort you make is to focus on the number you need to say. You really don't wanna start it all over again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you.” The teasing in his voice is unavoidable, and you whine softly at him as his hand caresses your ass delicately, contrasting with his harsh smacks. “Such a pretty mess on my lap.” Kuroo chuckles while you remain silent, the only sound heard from you being your heavy breathing. “Your ass looks so beautiful in this shade of red Kitten, goddamn.” This time it's a groan that he lets out and his fingers dance down your ass, tapping tendering down the sensitive flesh. His fingertips ghosts your entrance, getting out a whimper from you and his digits collect a bit of your slick. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kitten.” His fingers circle around on your folds, spreading your wetness on your pussy lips. “Look how wet you are.” He shows you his fingers and they glow under the poor lighting of his bedroom. “Now suck.” Without saying a word you open your mouth and he pushes his fingers inside. Your lips seal around them, your tongue lapping and cleaning the slick his fingertips have and feeling the saltiness. “Good girl.” The praise makes you throb and he takes his finger off your mouth. “Ready for the last five, Kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's my girl.” The words leave his mouth and the next spank comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleven.” The next four come and go, but you're glad it's over, a sigh of relief escaping past your lips as you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>fifteen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your ass is beyond sore and all your body hurts along with your aching core begging for something. A light touch, a finger inside, a tease on the clit. Anything. You are opened to anything he might want to give you and will receive it with open arms and a thankful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a swift movement, Kuroo lays you on the bed, the mattress soft against your back. A grin always on his face as he looks down at you, his hands resting on your knees to spread your legs wide. Your gaze set on him, watching his every move, waiting for what's coming next. You almost forget to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn baby,” the way he licks his lips should be illegal, “your pussy is glowing.” His fingers wiggle down your thighs in curious taps. “Always so wet and,” he doesn't finish his sentence and the next thing you feel is a slap on your pussy. The electricity ignited from the sting in your cunt rips out a groan from you, knocking the air out of your lung and your back arch. “Ready for me.” He slaps it again and you cry out in pleasure, a hint of pain mixed in it. It's starting to be unbearable the ache between your legs and the desperation is visible in your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” The whine escaping your lips is broken and weak, getting yet another deep chuckle, one of those that comes from the back of his throat. Kuroo lowers his head in your cunt's direction, getting closer to it enough that you can feel his hot breath hitting your core. You swallow dry, begging eyes on him as his devilish smirk grows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, you feel it. His tongue gives your slit a big and fat lick. Eyes close and a loud moan echoes through the room, filling it with Kuroo's favourite sounds. He repeats it, getting another loud moan from you and you try your best to control yourself and not buck your hips onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules, Kitten.” You look down at him, your chest moving in a rapid and uneven tempo. “Don't make me tie you to the bed, so stay still and keep those hands to yourself.” Kuroo leaves a kiss on your cunt, turning your breathing shallow and in an instinctive movement, you move your arms up, leaving them above your head. Your hands grip the pillow your head is resting on, so there won’t be temptations for actions that will lead you in a misfortunate path. “Oh, and don't cum until I say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This said, he dives in between your legs. His tongue slipping inside your slit blissfully and a moan of relief escapes past your lips. You attempt your best to keep your body still as best as possible and only respond to his mistreatments verbally, just how he loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nose manages to press against your clitoris while his tongue thrusts inside you. The additional pleasure point makes your back arch involuntary and you throw your head back, closing your eyes in bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck, how much you missed the feeling of his tongue inside you. You had almost forgotten how good it felt. For how your body has been handled tonight, you know it won't take long for you to start feeling the familiar tension build up in the pit of your stomach. Your orgasm is approaching and at a fast pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's hands find your hips and grip them tightly, forcing them to stay in place. Your breathing is erratic, barely any sounds passing past your throat and you frown your eyebrows in concentration, trying your best to not let yourself go and cum. His tongue thrusts out and you don’t feel it thrust back in. His lips seal against your clit and he starts sucking at it harshly but skilfully. Your hands grip the pillow tighter at the new sensation, fighting back the urge to place them on his head and pull it closer to your core. Kuroo has always known how to use his mouth perfectly, knowing exactly what drives you crazy in each moment. The way you know his body, he knows yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high-pitched moan is ripped off your chest, your mind completely turned into mush and the only thing you focus on is the way his teeth nibble on your bundle of nerves and how good it feels as he sucks on it. The muscles of your thighs tensing up as you hold back your so much deserved orgasm. Sweat starts pooling on your forehead as the muscles of your lower stomach clench and another moan leaves your hoarse throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo chuckles against you, the vibrations making you whimper, feeling them deep inside you. It’s hard to breathe and the ceiling is full of white dots. “Let’s see if you can cum by only having your clit being stimulated.” He mumbles against you, his words muffled and you almost don’t catch them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, please.” You cry out, back arched and head thrown back. There’s no way you can handle much longer. It hurts too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, Kitten?” His lips move away and are replaced by his thumb. It’s right there, peaking and you just want to let go and relieve this tension you’re caged in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me cum.” You reply in pathetic whines. “Please Daddy, please, please, please.” You barely hear yourself chant out the words. His tongue licks your slit and your body squirms. You’re so over the edge and all you want is to fall, but he hasn’t let go of you yet. “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum.” The command is like honey melting in your ears. His tongue thrust inside you and you let go, mouth agape, no sound coming out.  Your orgasm hits you like a million bricks, the sensation so overwhelming. Your limbs go numb, but you still can feel them shaking slightly underneath his touch and tears are set free. Nothing feels real anymore and everything is a big blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue never stops lapping at your entrance, entering casually and rubbing on your gummy walls as his thumb presses on your clitoris. Weak whines slip out, feeling your sensitive core being overstimulated. Your third orgasm of the night starts quickly building up and you know you won’t be able to hold it much longer. And Kuroo knows that, just by the way you're whining and squirming under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Kitten,” he says and you reply with a whine, “you can cum again, you can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what you do. You cum once again on his tongue, moaning loud this time. Your vision going blank, head hazy. Your body shivers, body hot but a cold sensation washing over you and your breathing is erratic. Feeling Kuroo licking all your juices away, not wasting a drop, you try to even your breathing and bring yourself back to your senses. It takes you a while to even understand his mouth has moved away from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you open your eyes finding Kuroo sitting on his knees in front of your open legs. He smiles fondly at you, making a weak smile appears on your own lips. He hovers you, both his forearms resting on each side of your head for support as his face is only a few inches away from yours. He kisses the tears running down your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been taking your punishment so well, Kitten.” His voice is low and his expression is soft. Lips meet yours in a tender, open mouth kiss, his tongue wasting no time to slip inside your mouth. “You’re such a good girl for Daddy.” He kisses you again, giving your body a soothing sensation and his praises making your stomach warm. “Such a good girl.” Kuroo whispers and this time, his lips don’t meet yours but your jawline. When they get to your neck, you whimper softly, closing your eyes. “Such a good, good girl.” Repeating himself, his voice is faint and you feel the tip of his cock pressing on your entrance. Kuroo never stops kissing and sucking on your neck as he pushes inside you slowly, groaning against your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your groan matches his as you feel his thick cock scratching up your walls so blissfully. He doesn’t move for a moment longer, his lips capturing yours in an extended kiss. Both your arms and legs wrap around him, pulling him as close as humanly possible. The kiss breaks apart, a trail of saliva connecting your lips and he starts thrusting. Nice and slow. His throbbing dick rubbing your walls as he rocks his hips into yours. His thrusts are deep and your moans loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace stays slow and measured for a bit longer. One of his hands rests on your hip, holding it in a not so harsh grip and he starts picking up the pace, getting himself grunting against the curve of your neck and you moaning into the air. Both your bodies move together, completely synchronized. Nails dig on his back, scratching his skin. The sound of skin slapping fills the room mixed with both your moan, groans, whimpers and grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can feel your body ascending, once again the familiar sensation on the pit of your stomach swirling and building up the tension that will soon explode. Kuroo’s groans in your ear are deep and low, hot and have a special effect on you. As a reaction, your walls clench around him getting him to moan loudly. And fuck, that was fucking hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the help of his left arm, he elevates his upper body, making both your arms flop down, on your sides and his hips never cease their pace. You open your eyes and study the sight in front of you and it’s breath-taking. “Fuck, Kitten.” He throws his head back, groaning and increasing his pace. “You always take my cock so well.” His gaze is set back on your face and his hand that was once on your hip, rests on your neck. His fingers wrap around your throat and the grip gets gradually tighter. You can’t help but moan at the sensation. The pressure on your neck pushes you closer to the edge as the air struggles to get to your lungs. Lightheaded, your vision blurs as tears reach your eyes. “Shit, fuck.” He curses, pressing his digits harder, nearly closing your airways. “Are you going to cum for me Kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, his grip loosens up, making it possible for you to talk. “Yes, Daddy.” You reply and he groans at it. “Fuck yes, please.” His pounding becomes ruthless and he lets your neck go completely. With that same hand, he grips your knee and pulls it up, changing his position. So now, as he thrusts into you, his tip hits that spongy spot in the confines of your core. A broken high-pitch moan leaves you, and he repeatedly hits it with his every deep and merciless thrust. “Please Daddy, let me cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum.” He orders. “Cum on my fucking cock like the good girl you are.” Just like he says, you do it. Eyes closing in delight, head thrown back and back arching, your pussy clamp around his dick as you moan loud his name. The overwhelming feeling engulfing you and the tension on your belly washing away. And he does it too, cumming deep inside you, his hot shot filling you up so deliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casually, his pace ceases, dying down completely until the only sound that can be heard in the room is your uneven breathings. Opening your eyes, you come back to your senses, still floating around the post-orgasm haze. His gaze meets yours and he smiles softly at you before kissing you. The kiss is slow and passionate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the kiss breaks apart due the need to breathe, he pulls out carefully and rolls over you, laying on his side. His hand meets your cheek and his thumb caresses your skin gingerly. Your eyes study his face and you ask yourself how you got so lucky. He’s the most beautiful man you’ve ever laid your eyes on and you’ll never get tired of saying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” You whisper, your voice hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He chuckles and kisses your forehead. “You wanna go take a shower?” Shaking your head, you get closer to him, face nuzzling on his chest, your body too tired to move. “Ok, but let’s get you clean up and you need to make sure you pee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really is amazing, isn’t he?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, if you reached this far, here's your cookie as a thank you for reading it :) </p><p>Subscribe for more smut about 2d boys and cookies :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>